


I warmed my hands over a burning Maserati

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: And a bit sad, Other, it's porn but it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: Falling into old habits, reigniting forgotten feelings. Another take.





	I warmed my hands over a burning Maserati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MQ1693](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQ1693/gifts).

They go out drinking, because they always do. Is it really to celebrate, or is it Val trying to convince themselves that Avery's sudden appearance isn't going to drag the rest of their past back across the threshold of their life? That part that they have so thoroughly tried to leave behind?

Perhaps it's a little bit of both.

The bar is full of people, the afternoon crowd only getting thicker as the evening progresses and then empties out again. They're still there, migrating from the bar to a table and back again, trying to stay as far from people as possible.

It's a little hard to believe Avery's real.

They're so happy to see Avery again. They can't help but remember every scrape, every bruise, every ray of sunshine their Avery was for them back then. Is it worth it to go back there? Will it really be the same? Do they want it to be the same?

They can do friends with benefits again. Probably. If that's what Avery wants.

But maybe not.

Does Avery know? Did they know? Did they feel the same? Could they ever? The questions spiral around Val as they knock back another shot, their fourth? Fifth? Who knows. They'll drink until they can no longer string together any coherent trains of thought and the questions dissolve into just a pleasant haze.

Val wants Avery to be happy, that's really what it comes down to. But that's not something they can spin out of straw like so much golden thread in fairytales. Not for themselves, not for someone else. Especially not for Avery. But they want to. Avery was the one who carried them out to a place where they could breathe without drowning all those years ago. And that debt has only been sitting there, collecting interest.

If only they could have said something back then. But Val keeping something that they want around them seems to come with an expiration date. A year, give or take, and then they're all alone again. Just enough time to figure out that they want it and that it would hurt to lose.

Val presses their head into the hard curve of Avery's shoulder, just barely balancing on their bar stool. They've been the one talking this whole time as Avery nodded along, putting in phrases where it would be polite. God, Val's done it again, made it all about them. "I've missed you. How have you been?" The answers are slippery at best and Avery looks so, so tired. Maybe they should just stay here, doing nothing but hiding forever, together, until they can't stand to look at each other any longer.

That thought doesn't sound like Val at all. They've lost all their goal posts, wherever and whatever they had been. And they don't think they can find any new ones here. They want, but they don't know what they want, exactly.

Avery's arm is around them, warm across their back, strong fingers pressed into their side, just above the hip. Val leans into it, noting how their shirt is rucking up, how Avery's pinky is pressed against skin. "You're going to fall if you keep sitting like that." It's true, probably, but they want the touch more, the warmth of a friend who they can trust, someone to lean on and not keep one eye open, just in case.

It's cool when they step outside, the last spring breeze still creeping through the palm trees. Duval Street is lit up with fairy lights and street lamps that swim a little before Val's eyes until they adjust. The thing is. The thing is that Avery's eyes keep drifting down to their mouth, even when they aren't talking. The thing is, Val's always been an easy lay. The thing is that anything Avery wants, Val will give them, even if they can't get anything in return.

"Can I take you back home? Where are you living, Valentine?"

"Oh it's hard to explain. Can't drive there, gotta take a boat. Do you mind if I crash with you?"

"Explain it to me and I'll take you home."

There's nothing Val can do to resist that phrase so they lead Avery to the docks, a short, lamplit walk, surrounded by the comforting chatter of people, all of which they leave behind for the quiet hum of motor and splash of waves as Avery directs the motorboat out into the harbor. "Just towards the light there. That's my house." The wind picks through Avery's hair, letting it catch the light of the headlamp, bright as gold against the fading purple sky.

Val stretches out on a bench, looking up at the clouds, and remembers what it was like to be in love. Why were they never able to say it outloud? Why did it take years to even admit it, even to themselves? They're sobering up, and the questions are starting all over again.

"Do you remember your knots?" they tease as they help Avery moor the boat.

"Of course." Avery doesn't even blink, but catches their eye.

Val grins, because they're incorrigible. "Good."

They're doing this again, flirting without even thinking about it, but it feels so good. Natural. They smile and hook their elbow with Avery's as they walk down the dock. By the time they're by the door, their fingers are entwined and Val knows they're going to regret this in the morning if they don't say anything. And they won't. They don't have the words. Instead they turn their head up when Avery leans in, then let themselves be pressed against the door in a kiss, hands locked together on the small of Avery's back.

"I've missed you," Val hums again as they part, their hands running up Avery's back.

"You've only gotten more handsome than I remember," Avery says, sounding like they're smiling. Val can just barely tell, Avery's silhouette taking up their whole horizon, surrounded with the glow from Key West and pin point stars.

"You say the sweetest things," Val hums and kisses them again, reaching behind them to finally open the door. It's hard to keep their hands to themselves now, first cupping Avery's face, running through their hair, following the strands down along muscular shoulders, their thumbs pressing into the steel of Avery's biceps. "I should be the one writing poetry about how you filled out, love. Praises to the gods."

Avery picks them up for that, which Val happily allows, wrapping their legs around Avery's waist. It's very sexy, up until the point where Avery realizes they don't know where they're going between kisses and Val has to point out the door to their bedroom with a laugh. "Shoes off, you know the rules," Val remembers to say between giggles, then presses a kiss to Avery's cheek as they toe off their boots without ever putting Val down.

There's a struggle with the doorknob - Val hasn't lost their habit of shutting doors after themselves yet, but at least they haven't locked it from the other side this time - and Avery lets Val off so they can get through. There's a brief pang of guilt for their messy room but Avery is kissing them again and it's gone as quickly as it came as hands slide under Val's shirt, along their stomach and up to their chest. If they notice the raised skin of the badly stitched scars, they don't mention it right then and instead bring both shirts up over Val's head, tossing them elsewhere once Val is free. They land dramatically on top of more clothing on one of the chairs as Val draws Avery further towards the bed.

They delay the inevitable question with more kisses until Avery has them flat on their back on the bed, mouth tracing along the crooked lines that curve around their ribs.

"These are new. Did you stitch this yourself?"

"Yeah- cause it's crooked? Yeah."

Avery hums thoughtfully, their mouth following the trail of the longest one up to a nipple and licking it, making Val squirm and they redirect the conversation by tugging on Avery's shirt, bringing them up for a kiss so they can slide their hands under it, letting it ruck up around their wrists. "Just the shirt," Avery says, like Val doesn't know or maybe they're afraid they've forgotten.

"Of course, love." Val pulls the fabric over Avery's head, then cups their cheeks, kissing them gently, bringing them a little closer and pressing their thighs around their waist again, welcoming and warm. "I remember." They let their hands move a little further down, palm pressed flat against the binder, focusing on each time they can elicit a reaction or even just a pleasured little breath against their mouth. Their hands slowly trail lower still, over scars and skin, and they unbuckle Avery's belt, tugging the fly open as well. Avery's hips grind impatiently down against them, making Val groan.

Their hands are shoved aside as Avery takes over, working Val's pants down their hips so they can toss them elsewhere. Val sits up, pushing Avery back, turning it into a playful, messy and dizzying struggle to who can get Avery's shorts off first. They're breathless and laughing like children again by the end of it, and Val's chin is bruised a little from a carelessly thrown elbow. Avery is sitting on their chest now but at least they're pantsless, so that's honestly a win in Val's book, despite the fact the their head is still spinning from the movement and the alcohol.

"So those muscles aren't just for show," Val teases as Avery kisses their chin apologetically and Val's hands tangle in their hair to bring them up for something a bit more proper. It's open mouthed and desperate now and Val moves lower, kissing a line down Avery's neck, then bites down on the curve of it, worrying the skin there as Avery groans. "I've missed you," they repeat with a sigh.

"You have me. For tonight at least."

Val nods. For tonight. "And the morning, I hope. Please don't steal my boat."

Avery grins and their hand wraps around Val instead of an answer, nibbling at their jaw. "Averyyy..." Val groans out, "come on, baby, please..."

"I won't steal your boat," they finally say just as their thumb presses against the head of Val's cock and Val groans louder. "Promise," they continue, stroking them, catching Val's moans with their mouth. They sit up, settling on Val's lap to stroke them and just watch as Val tries not to squirm too much. Val's hands hook around Avery's knees for something to hold on to, meeting Avery's gaze. Their eyes are dark and, even though they're smiling, they seem just a little sad.

"I'll spend the whole night just looking at you like this..." Those long, calloused fingers remember exactly the way they like it, squeezing then twisting just a little, paying special attention to the head, turning them to absolute putty under the attention. Val can feel the wetness as Avery grinds down against their thigh and they want. They want so badly. "Stop right before you finish each time, let you recover, see how long you last..."

Val grunts at that, unable to help it. "Christ, Avery, please... You can't just say those kinds of things. Come here." They drag Avery's hand away, lifting it up to their face so they can take two fingers in their mouth, licking between them and sucking just a little before them move on to give attention to the palm of Avery's hand. Val's hand presses into the crease of Avery's thigh as they push Avery's hand into their hair, their thumb gently pressing against Avery's dick. That earns them a beautiful little groan and Avery finally moves, ducking down to kiss them again, their hand tightening in Val's hair.

That feels good and Val keeps Avery's hand there as they slowly stroke them off, swallowing their moans as Avery grinds their hips into their palm. Avery is panting and groaning against their neck when they finally dip their fingers inside, taking time to reacquaint themselves with every part of Avery that makes them louder, makes them cry out. Their moans are muffled against Val's shoulder now, teeth scraping along their collarbone. Val can barely see with Avery's arms around them but they don't need to.

"I want you, darling," Val says into Avery's ear. "Will you let me fuck you?" Their fingers press up inside as they ask, thumb sliding along Avery's cock just so it takes them a little bit to come up with a coherent answer.

"Yeah-Yes. Hurry it up, you tease," Avery says, pulling away a little to drag Val up. "Come here, get on top of me-" Val goes, gladly, catching Avery's mouth first as they brace on the mattress, Avery's thighs already squeezing around their waist.

It's hard to think. Is this a dream? Val kisses Avery again, softer this time, just to make sure they're still there as Val's hand slides between their bodies. "Ready?" they murmur, their hand sliding between Avery's legs again, unable to resist.

"Val, please," Avery breathes. "Don't make me wait-" Val cuts off the sentence with another kiss, taking themselves in hand so they can start to push in, swallowing each sound Avery makes against their mouth.

Avery's fingers are digging into their back and Val is confident they'll be covered in bruises and scratches in the morning. Good. That feels so good. A lasting memory and definitely not just a lovely dream.

Val presses their hand to Avery's face, gentle as Avery calls their name, thumb pressing against the apple of their cheek just as they start to move. They go slow and sweet, like they're trying to say something with the friction between them, the pleasure hazy around them. They find themselves just looking, watching the pleasure ripple across Avery's features, with each move they make. It's especially pleasing to watch their face when Val goes a little rougher, the heat of want legible in their face and the way they cry out.

They find themselves thinking of next times as they kiss desperate little love bites along Avery's neck, how lovely it would be to pin Avery on their stomach and make them squirm as Val goes slow and sensual. Or bury their face between Avery's thighs and lick them until they scream. Maybe Avery can suck them off while they do so...

They just want to keep them, keep them forever in their arms.

Val slows again and Avery's hand tightens in their hair, dragging them up for another, open mouthed and sloppy kiss. "Val, Val, please..." They're getting distracted, they're wanting too much. Best to be content with what they have right now. Val picks up the rhythm again, each thrust shorter than the last until they're lost in the pleasure of it, tasting each moan, each scream like it's the last thing they'll ever get to hear.

It's close, they're close and they whisper Avery's name against their ear and the hand in Val's hair loosens, sliding between them. Val's hand tightens on Avery's thigh as they continue to move, holding them up, just watching as Avery strokes themselves off, squeezing around them with each touch.

It's a beautiful sight, their favorite person in the throes of an orgasm and they're kissing Avery's bottom lip as they cry out, holding out for just a little longer until it's too much all at once and they're breaking, hiding their face in Avery's shoulder. Their own orgasm overtakes them like a wave, all at once, leaving them breathless and all but deaf, still buried deep in that warmth until it subsides.

They nuzzle Avery's jaw as they catch their breath, eventually, rolling onto their side with Avery's help, curling into them almost immediately. "No boat stealing. You - stay," they remind, looping their arms around Avery's waist and just making a general sweaty, sticky nuisance out of themselves.

"I'll stay," Avery says with a soft, almost abortive laugh.

"Good. I've got... Eggs."

"Eggs?"

"And orange juice."

"Oh. For breakfast?"

Val hums an assent. "Breakfast."

Avery falls quiet for a moment, a long one, to the point where Val is almost asleep by their side. "Breakfast sounds good," is the last thing they hear. Or perhaps they've dreamed it. They'll find out in the morning.


End file.
